Gomen Hinata
by Helenium-chan
Summary: Cinta adalah sebuah kata penuh kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk menyakiti juga membahagiakan. Cinta adalah harta paling berharga. Maka dari itu CINTA TIDAK PERNAH SALAH


**Disclaimer:** masih seperti biasa yaitu milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Dan buat ceritanya ini adalah hasil pemikiran Helen. Apabila ada kesamaan itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

Hallo minna-san kayanya udah lama banget Helen nggak buka ffn, berhubung segala urusan penting nggak penting lagi banyak jadi Helen jarang buka ffn. Helen jadi pengen tau deh kira-kira ada yang kangen nggak ya sama Helen #abaikan. Ok deh dari pada kelamaan denger Helen curhat mending sekarang silahkan membaca karya yang absurd bin ajaib ini.

 **WARNING** : Absurd, abal-abal, banyak typo dan yang paling penting nggak jelas. Jadi kalau ada yang nggak ngerti silahkan PM.

HAPPY READING

 _Cinta adalah sebuah kata penuh kekuatan_

 _Kekuatan untuk menyakiti juga membahagiakan_

 _Cinta adalah harta paling berharga_

 _Maka dari itu CINTA TIDAK PERNAH SALAH_

 **Tokyo, 22 Desember 20XX**

Ku sandarkan tubuhku pada kursi empuk yang seolah mengundangku. ' tak mungkin' kugumamkan kata itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ku balik lagi kertas yang ada di tanganku. Tertera berbagai kalimat kedokteran yang amat kukenal. ' ini tak mungkin' ucapku lagi. Rasanya duniaku runtuh saat ini juga.

Ino Yamanaka, gadis bersurai pirang yang kucintai membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya. Fakta ini kuketahui setelah Ino pingsan di acara pertunanganku dengan gadis Hyuuga pilihan ayahku. Semua yang menghadiri pertunanganku sontak terkejut. Beruntung ambulance segera di hubungi.

Pikiranku yang tengah kalut membuatku tak memperdulikan acara pertunanganku sendiri. Toh bagiku si gadis Hyuuga itu sama sekali tak berarti. Aku bahkan tak mengetahui dimana ia setelah kejadian pingsannya Ino. Ku letakkan kertas yang sedari tadi ku pegang.

Ku ayunkan kakiku menuju ke ruangan dimana Ino terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ku genggam tangan pucatnya dengan lembut. Berharap ia akan membuka matanya dan memberikan senyum yang amat ku sukai.

Suasana di ruangan ini amat hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara monitor jantung yang menandakan bahwa gadis yang ku cintai masih hidup. Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkatku.

Tampak olehku gadis bersurai indigo yang membawa sebuket bunga aster. Gadis itu adalah gadis Hyuuga yang dipilih oleh ayahku, gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang menyebabkan kesialan ini. Ku harap ia tak akan pernah muncul lagi.

"ano...Sasuke-san. Fugaku ji-san menunggu anda di lobi Rumah Sakit ini. Selama sasuke-san pergi, saya akan menjaga Yamanaka-san" tampak sekali bahwa ia gugup. Ku lepas genggaman tanganku dari Ino dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan Hinata bersama Ino.

Tak ada percakapan yang tercipta diantara aku dan Sasuke-kun. Ku tatap wajah gadis yang telah mencuri hati tunanganku. Kau sungguh beruntung Ino-san, kau mendapatkan apa yang sangat ingin ku dapatkan. Hal itu adalah Cinta Sasuke-kun.

Yah ku akui bahwa aku telah terjerat pesona sang pemuda raven. Dia adalah yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini. Karena dia adalah orang yang ingin ku lihat pertama kali saat aku membuka kelopak mataku. Dan orang terakhir yang ingin ku lihat saat ku menutup mataku. Bagiku ia adalah orang yang dapat membuatku tertawa, menangis atau terluka hanya dalam satu detik.

' Ino-san tolong cepat bangun dan temani Sasuke-kun. Aku janji bila kau sembuh nanti aku akan membiarkanmu bersama Sasuke-kun. Selain itu aku juga minta kau untuk menjaga Sasuke-kun. Cepat sembuh Ino-san' bisikku tepat di telinga gadis yang masih menutup erat kedua kelopak matanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan. Kau ingin mencelakai Ino, kan?" teriak suara dingin yang ku ketahui berasal dari Sasuke. Ku palingkan wajahku ke arah Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa aku hanya mencoba membangunkan Ino.

"pembohong. Apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Ino. Dapat kupastikan kau akan sangat menyesal" ucap Sasuke yang sangat menyakiti hati ku. Namun aku hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sebegitu bencikah ia padaku. Sampai tega berkata bahwa aku akan menyakiti Ino-san?

Tatapan dingin dari Sasuke seolah sedang mengulitiku. Ku balas tatapannya dengan senyum sinis. Hanya itu yang dapat ku berikan padanya. Hatiku...aku bahkan tak yakin masih memiliki hati. Karena hatiku sudah ku serahkan pada Sasuke.

Ku serahkan padanya untuk saat ini dan selamanya. Senyum sinis kembali ku layangkan pada Sasuke. Aku bermaksud untuk membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa aku bersalah. Setidaknya dengan begitu Sasuke tak akan menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Ino.

"ah... tampaknya aku sudah tidak di butuhkan. Sasuke-san aku permisi dulu." Ucap ku sopan yang lantas di balas dengan tatapan sinis dan dingin darinya.

Gadis bermahkota indigo itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Langkahnya terhenti kala ia teringat akan tatapan dingin dan sinis yang sasuke layangkan padanya. Sungguh hal itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Di hirupnya udara musim dingin yang terasa sejuk untuknya. Kembali ia menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai melangkah lagi.

 **Tokyo, 24 Desember 20XX**

Mobil-mobil tampak melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Saat ini jalanan kota Tokyo lumayan lenggang. Tampak seorang gadis bermata lavender yang sedang melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Tokyo.

Di parkirkannya mobil porsche ungu hadiah pertunangan dari orang tua Sasuke di depan sebuah kafe. Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kafe. Tampak seorang pria bersurai blonde yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih sedang duduk menghadap ke jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan jalanan kota Tokyo di siang hari.

Pria yang merasa di pandangi segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya hinata yang berjalan mendekat. " ah Hinata-chan, bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" tanya si pria blonde pada hinata. " ah, Sasuke-kun dalam keadaan kurang baik. Ia masih menunggui Ino-san yang koma." Ucapan Hinata sontak membuat kening si pria berkerut.

"lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Tak kah kau ingin memiliki si Teme? Tak kah kau ingin bersikap egois sedikit?" pertanyaan itu tentu saja hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa kecil Hinata. " kau tau Naruto-kun. Aku tak bisa bersikap egois bila itu menyakiti Sasuke-kun. Toh aku tak keberatan. Bagiku Sasuke-kun adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat ku lihat saat ini." Ucapan yang di sertai dengan tawa kecil hinata tentu membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Teme sangat bodoh. Mengapa ia membiarkan wanita sebaik Hina-chan terluka. Sasuke no baka" gumam naruto yang tentu saja tak terdengar oleh Hinata. " Naruto-kun tolong sampaikan ini pada Sasuke-kun. Entah kenapa firasatku sedikit tak enak." Ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda.

 **Tokyo, 25 Desember 20XX**

Hinata mendapat tugas untuk pergi ke cabang perusahaan yang berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya menuju pinggiran Tokyo. Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa menit, Hinata pun sampai di cabang perusahaan milik Hyuuga Corp. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki bangunan tersebut.

"ah Hinata-sama. Silahkan duduk, saya akan membuatkan teh untuk anda." Ucap seorang gadis berkacamata yang adalah direktur perusahaan cabang milik Hyuuga corp. " ah tak usah repot-repot Karin-san. Kedatanganku hanya untuk memberikan dokumen yang Tou-san titipkan. Selain itu aku kemari juga untuk melihat gudang penyimpanan" Karin, gadis berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk paham dan mengantarkan Hinata ke gudang penyimpanan yang ada di balik bangunan kantor.

Di gudang penyimpanan itu tampak banyak kardus-kardus berisi barang-barang yang siap untuk di jual. " ah, Karin-san kau cukup mengantarku sampai disini. Aku akan melihat-lihat bagian gudang yang lain sendiri. Dan tolong jangan mengikuti ku. Kau mengerti?"ucap suara lembut namun tegas itu memberi perintah pada Karin.

"baik, Hinata-sama" ucap Karin yang kemudian membungkuk. Setelah sendiri Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengelilingi gudang penyimpanan. Kini Hinata berada di gudang tempat menyimpan berbagai perabotan yang terbuat dari kaca dan keramik.

Di telusurinya rak-rak yang berderet rapi di dalam ruangan itu.

Suasana ramai tampak jelas di Rumah Sakit. Ke khawatiran tampak sangat mendominasi saat ini. Beberapa suster dan dokter tampak sedang mendorong sebuah bangsal yang diatasnya tampak seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri.

Darah segar tampak mengalir dari kepala gadis bersurai indigo. " Hinata, bukalah matamu." terdengar suara bernada khawatir dari pria berambut coklat panjang itu. Pria itu adalah Neji Hyuuga.

" maaf tuan. Anda tidak boleh memasuki ruangan ini. Mohon anda menunggu di luar." Larang seorang suster pada neji yang tampak sangat khawatir dan berusaha menerobos pintu ruang ICU. Saat menerima telfon dari Karin ia tengah berada dalam sebuah rapat yang penting untuk Hyuuga corp.

Beruntung ada Konan yang dapat menggantikannya memimpin rapat itu. Konan sendiri adalah wakil direktur di Hyuuga Corp. Sedang Neji tentu saja adalah direktur dari Hyuuga Corp pusat.

Sasuke datang dengan tergesa-gesa baru saja ia mendapat telfon dari ruang ICU bahwa ada seorang pasien yang harus segera di operasi setelah mengalami kecelakaan di sebuah gudang.

Jujur saja firasat Sasuke sedikit buruk tentang kabar ini. Apalagi setelah ia melihat Neji Hyuuga yang tampak sangat gelisah di depan ruang ICU. Namun ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Neji sedang menunggui karyawannya yang terluka makanya ia berwajah gelisah. Yah... semoga saja begitu.

Namun fakta bahwa yang menjadi pasiennya adalah Hinata membuat semua pikiran positif nya hilang begitu saja entah kemana. ' Hinata... ini tak mungkin hinata kan?' batin Sasuke. " si...siapa pasien ini?" tanya Sasuke pada dokter bagian anestesi. " eh... bukankah ia adalah calon istri anda, Sasuke-san? Dia adalah nona muda Hyuuga." Jawaban itu tentu saja mengejutkan bagi Sasuke walaupun ia sudah mengetahui hal itu.

Gadis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiba-tiba saja terbaring di depannya sebagai pasien yang harus di operasinya. Namun sebagai dokter bedah terbaik di Rumah Sakit ini tentu saja Sasuke harus bersikap profesional. Di pakainya sarung tangan karet lalu bersiap mengoperasi Hinata.

 **Chap 1 End**

Bagi para Reader sekalian terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca karya abal-abal ini. Helen tau kalau story ini bener-bener masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi Helen minta buat para Reader supaya berkenan mereview karya ini. Oh ya Helen berhubung ini udah akhir Desember jadi Helen mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru buat para Reader. Semoga hal-hal baik akan terjadi di Tahun 2016


End file.
